


My Thoughts on Dracula

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [32]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of Dracula from an original character...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thoughts on Dracula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

My Thoughts on Dracula

Few figures are so well known and strike as much terror into the heart as that of the vampire known as “Dracula”. This creature — not yet dead, but no longer alive — has, at one time or another, tempted, fascinated and repelled us all. When Irish novelist and writer Bram Stoker published **Dracula** in 1897, he couldn’t have predicted that he was creating a figure who was larger than death.

Today, he might be timeless, but back in the 15th century, however, he was all too real. His name was Prince Vlad Dracula (as well as Vlad Tsepesh), whom history has come to know as Vlad the Impaler (since the surname “Tsepesh”, which is also known as “Tepesh”, means “impaler” in Romanian).

In many ways, the reality of Dracula’s life was more terrifying than the vampire literature and fanfiction he helped inspire, his story more shocking than anything Hollywood could manufacture.

I’ve noticed that Dracula has become quite famous ever since the Bram Stoker novel bearing his name came out in 1897.

Dracula’s popularity soared as he was portrayed by many different actors (such as Frank Langella in 1979 and Gary Oldman in 1992) in the movies bearing his name over the years as well (although, as usually happens with movies based on books, the Dracula films took liberties with the source material by changing it sometimes).

As a matter of fact, Dracula was a real person. However, the real Vlad Dracula happened to be a whole lot scarier than his fictional vampire namesake.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual... :)


End file.
